Blue Christmas under the Mistletoe
by MistressYuu
Summary: What was supposed to be the best Christmas ever for Tsuna, suddenly turned into a whirlpool of emotions. Why? Someone just had to do something out of character!


**AN: Hi mina! This is my latest fanfic and my first time writing a romance. It an 2780 since there had been a lot of those floating around lately. I notice that it was a challenge from ** ilYamaTsuna7227li and decided to try writing one. Hope you like it!****

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Christmas under the Mistletoe<strong>

"Why?" Tsuna wanted to screamed, why did it happen? How did it happen? He couldn't understand it as he rushed through the chilled night air. Snows were beginning to gently flow down the paved path he was running on.

How could _he_ do something like that? He trusted _him_!

Tsuna fell to the ground, tears staining his paled cheeks, as he fisted the ground in anger and sadness. How had it happened? Since when had _he_ been like that? Tsuna couldn't understand it. How could _Yamamoto_ do something like this to him?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaggggghhh! WHY?" Tsuna screamed into the crowded park that he had run to in his blinded rage. All the couples wandering about or cuddling against each other for warmth looked at him in surprised as they begin to leave the area now that the mood had been killed.

"WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YAMAMOTO? HOW COULD YOU betrayed me…?" Tears flows endlessly down his cheeks like the frozen rain from the sky. "How could you turn so cold?"

…like these fallen snows?

**One week earlier**

The Christmas party was in a week. Tsuna sighed as he re-read the party invitation in his hand. The invitation was from Reborn with order that he must attention. Normally being invited to a Christmas party would be like a dream come true, if only it wasn't from Reborn.

Yeah…If only it wasn't a Christmas party for the mafia. He sighed again.

"Stop being so pathetic." Reborn scolded appearing out from the sky on a green Leon-parachute, "Your whole family will be coming as well."

"B-but it a mafia party!" Tsuna whined, "Why do I need to go to a mafia party?"

"Because it the Ninth's order." Reborn stated simply, "Even since your inheritance ceremony, you have been declining invitation from the other famiglias, the Ninth want you to attend at least this one since it a very important party."

"B-But I thought the inheritance ceremony didn't count since we never exactly finished it!" Tsuna whined.

"Too bad. The other famiglias believe otherwise." Reborn smirked at Tsuna attempt to get out of his rightful position. "Just accept it already, dame-Tsuna."

"But I have something I wanted to do on Christmas…"

Reborn gave his student another look, was his student perhaps finally taking charge of his own life?

"What did you have planned? If I like what I hear, I might be willing to help you get out of the party for a few hours."

"Really, Reborn?"

The baby's nod made Tsuna smile widens at him, "Thank you! I really mean it!"

"Don't be so happy yet, Dame-Tsuna. First tell me what you have planned?"

Tsuna play with his fingers as his face turns red, "I-I hmm…I wantstoconfessmylovetokyoko-chan!" he spilled it out so quickly that it took even Reborn a couple of second to realized what his student had said.

"You want to confess to Kyoko?" he asked. Tsuna gave him a small nod and he smirked at the boy's red face.

"Alright, I see what I can do to buy you some time during that day."

"Thank you!"

"It might be helpful if you asked Gokudera and Yamamoto for help as well." Reborn commented as they continued their walk home.

"Yeah, I'll ask them tomorrow!" Tsuna exclaimed happily as he begin thinking up ways to confesses to Kyoko on Christmas morning.

"Morning Gokudera-kun, 'morning Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted the next morning at school.

"Morning, Tsuna!"

"Juudaime! Good morning! I'm sorry I couldn't walk you home yesterday, and for not picking you up today!" Gokudera bowed in apologies.

"Don't worry about it Gokudera-kun! It's not that important. You mention you were busy…" Tsuna looked depress for a moment when he realized that Gokudera might be too busy to help him with his plan.

"Juudaime?"

Tsuna shook his head to prevent the boy from worrying, "It's nothing, I just realized something, but it was nothing major you need to worry about." He turned to face Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, are you busy Christmas Eve?"

"Huh? No why? Do you need something on that day?"

Tsuna blushed, "Yeah…I need your help on that day."

"If it you, then there no problem!" Yamamoto exclaimed with a happy smile. In truth, he had been invited by the baseball team to go out for a Christmas party that morning and then later in the afternoon, he was to meet with a girl name Miyuki because she has something to tell him. But for Tsuna, he could just cancel all his plans.

"Thank you, Yamamoto! You promise, right?" Tsuna smiling face was his reason. He smiles along with Tsuna as he gave the boy a nod.

"Get to your seat. Class is about to start!" The teacher suddenly requested when he came in. Students all scattered to their seats not wanting to be send to Hibari's Office of Doom.

Tsuna send Yamamoto another thankful smile before making his way to his seat as he try to cheer Gokudera out from the boy's sudden depression that his boss didn't asked him for help.

Yamamoto smile widen at the same thought, Tsuna had asked him for help specially and not Gokudera. He had to wonder what was it that Tsuna needed from him for on Christmas Eve, but only smile at the fact that he was the one Tsuna needed. Not Gokudera. Not Chrome. Not Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari, or Mukuro, but him.

So happy in his thoughts, Yamamoto was unaware that it was going to be the longest Christmas he will ever have as the homeroom begin.

"Tsuna, what was it that you wanted my help on during Christmas Eve?" Yamamoto asked coming over to the brunet's desk once lunch break had started. He had been thinking through all his classes about what his friend could possibility ask of him. Perhaps it had something to do with the mafia game they were playing or about preparation for the party that would be taking place the next day.

Whatever it was, he was glad to help; Tsuna was his best friend after all.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted with a smile as his friend walked over. "Huh? Where did Gokudera-kun go?" He asked noticing that for once his self proclaimed right hand man was not coming over to his seat during a break.

Yamamoto looked toward Gokudera's seat to note that it was empty.

"Perhaps he went to the restroom?"

Tsuna nodded putting his storm guardian's whereabouts out of his mind for the moment; Gokudera was sure to turns up sooner or later.

"Neh, Tsuna, so what was it that you wanted my help on?"

"Oh, that…" Tsuna blushed, "I…" he was about to explain his plan when Gokudera came back with an armful of melon breads that he thrown on Tsuna's table.

"Eat up, Juudaime! I went and got you some of the school newest lunch bread! I heard they were delicious!"

"O-okay…" Tsuna answered to his friend request as he taken a bite forgetting all about answering Yamamoto's question.

The jock frowned, but let it go seeing that Tsuna was enjoying the bread. He stole one of the many packets that Gokudera had brought as revenge for the bomber sudden interruption. Ignoring Gokudera shouts of protests with a laugh as Tsuna try to calm the teen down; it was after all just a packet of melon bread.

Yamamoto frowned on the third day since Tsuna had asked for his help. Christmas Eve was only just two days away and he still hasn't gotten to know what it was that Tsuna wanted his help on.

It was either Gokudera butting into their conversation or many of his other classmates and teammates. They never got a moment alone. But during those three days many thoughts had been running through Yamamoto's head. Mainly what Tsuna could want with him on Christmas Eve.

"WHAT?" a female classmate he faintly remember named Sakura cried at her blushing friend. "He asked you out on Christmas Eve?"

"Only to help him out with some party preparation!" the friend, Ayumi, answered, although, her blushing face said otherwise.

"Don't kid yourself, it obvious that it only an excuse so that he could confess to you! No boy would ask someone out on Christmas just to help out with party preparation!"

Yamamoto couldn't help but blushed as well. Could that be the reason why Tsuna had asked him out? He had always like Tsuna, but it was only as a friend…right? Now he wasn't so sure. He always love hanging out with Tsuna. Being with Tsuna make his smile feels more real. He would do anything for Tsuna. But was it love?

With just one day before it was Christmas Eve, Tsuna walked over to his table just as the bell ringed.

"Yamamoto! I wonder if you still remember about our promise."

"Y-yea…" he answered nervously as the words of Sakura-chan echoed around his head. He still wasn't too sure about his feeling for his friend. He really does like the boy, but love? Was it the same as loving baseball? No it couldn't be because he felt different toward baseball and toward Tsuna. The two feelings weren't the same at all.

"Great!" Tsuna smiling face made him smile as he found his worries all gone. "Then meet me at Namimori Shopping district near the newly build train station okay?"

"Okay!" Yamamoto agreed.

"Yamamoto!" the call of his name caused him to turns around with a huge smile on his face only to dropped it when he realized that the voice didn't belong to the person he was waiting for.

"Yamamoto, good morning!" a teammate from the school baseball club greeted.

"Morning, Akito-kun" he greeted with a friendly smile.

"I heard you weren't coming to our Christmas party, Yamamoto. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for a friend."

"Friend?" Akito looked a little confused. Which of Yamamoto's friends could it be. Their ace had a lot of friends, but who could be more important to Yamamoto than his baseball teammates. Oh, could it be….

"You're waiting for your girlfriend?" he teased.

Yamamoto instantly blushed and he smirked at the correct guess.

"No, no, of course not!" Yamamoto said wiping the smirk off his face, "I'm just waiting for Tsuna!"

"Tsuna? Dame-Tsuna? On Christmas Eve?" Akito asked suspiciously.

Their baseball team ace never really cared about his appearance but he was dressed up so nicely today. His usual messy crop of hair was even combed and lightly gels so that the strong wind wouldn't blow it back into a mess. There was just no way the teen was just going to meet with dame-Tsuna.

"Yamamoto!" or maybe he was when Akito turned to see that it was indeed Tsuna running up to them.

Surprisingly, the brunet was also dressed up nicely today. A brown oversized cashmere coat was wrapped around his small frame. An orange woolen cap covered his messy hair and the lower part of his face was partly covered with a matching orange scarf. A pairs of white mittens with the numbers '27' in red were printed.

But as always, before Tsuna could fully make his way toward them, the boy tripped. Akito lightly joke that the boy was as clumsy as always only to realize that Yamamoto was not laughing with him.

Instead the taller boy had pushed his way pass Akito in order to help Tsuna back onto his feet. Going so far as to dust off some snows and dirt that had gather on the coat.

Then Akito received a very shocking surprised when Tsuna thanked Yamamoto for his help. Yamamoto had smile. Okay so that wasn't really the surprising part, but it was _the way_ the boy had smiled that was the surprise.

Yamamoto was smiling with a hint of embarrassment! The boy was never embarrassed at anything!

Not even during a practice game with another school, where Yamamoto had accidentally swung the bat on a teammate head causing that teammate to knock into another guy into the bats stand. This in turns knocked some of the bats flying into the air. One of the bats then landed on a player from the other team, which in turn caused a game of catch ball against the two teams instead of their original planned baseball game.

One of the ball then choice to landed in the water supply container and spilled on Yamamoto who was standing right next to the container.

Back then, he just laughed it off with his normal everyday smile. His face didn't even turn red. He also doesn't look away from the person speaking to him with hidden glances at said person every few seconds! What was wrong with his idol today?

"Akito-kun!" Yamamoto's call of his name snapped him back to reality. "I'm leaving now! Tell everyone I say 'hi' and tell them to enjoy the party!"

Akito nodded dumbly as he watched the two walked away noticing that Yamamoto seems to be much more caution about the space between him and Tsuna.

It was exactly a foot apart. No more. No less. When Tsuna slowed his pace. Yamamoto slowed down as well. When Tsuna ran toward a display. Yamamoto speeded up as well. It was exactly a foot.

"Look, Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried in excitement as he dashed toward a window, "Isn't this pretty? Do you like it?" Tsuna asked impatiently for an answer.

Yamamoto lend over the boy's shoulder, to see what had caught Tsuna's attention. It was a simple silver chain. Not exactly thin and slender, yet it wasn't exactly thick. It had a pattern to it; three small holes, followed by a long oval links, then the pattern repeat itself over and over again in an infinity loop.

Under the display case the word, 'Figaro' was printed on a card.

He remembers hearing from a Gokudera that his own necklace was that of a Figaro chain, when he teased the Italian about wearing a necklace. The bomber had countered that the link design was made for male and it was supposedly very popular in Italy. Could Tsuna be planning to give him that chain as a gift?

This Figaro chain was slightly different from Gokudera he noted, the chain was much thinner and the long oval link were slightly wavey giving the whole chain a water like feelings to it.

"I-I like it." He mumbled.

Tsuna smiled, "Then I'll go buy it! Can you wait here, Yamamoto?"

He nodded watching Tsuna disappeared into the shop. He couldn't help it as he watches Tsuna talked with the clerk, taking the time to tell the clerk to wrap the items up nicely. He could see Tsuna was really happy as the boy lightly hugged the box to his chest before making his way out the door. Yamamoto chuckled when Tsuna reappeared as if he had just received the world.

"Yamamoto, thank you so much for coming along!" Tsuna exclaimed, "I sorry for dragging you out when it so cold, but I couldn't make this decision without you!"

He smile, very glad that Tsuna was so happy just with buying a present for him. He would have been happy with just anything, but Tsuna had taken the time out to ask if he really like it. Sure it had taken away the fun of the surprise, but he was still very happy.

"Do you have anywhere you want to go, Yamamoto?"

"Huh? Me?" he wasn't expecting Tsuna to asked believing that Tsuna had already planned everything out before hand.

"Yeah! We have time before lunch since I found the present so early. So do you want to go somewhere?"

Yamamoto thought for a moment before suddenly smiling, "Then let's go…"

"Are you sure this is the only place you want to go to, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked looking around the sporting goods shop that they were in. He looked totally out of place there while Yamamoto jumped from one shelf to the next like a little kids in a toy shop.

Tsuna chuckled at his friend as he wanders around by himself so that Yamamoto could have some time to look around. As he wanders around, Tsuna couldn't help but notice a baseball and bat charms being on display. Should he get it for Yamamoto?

Yamamoto does wear a necklace, although it was only to hang his VG but it wouldn't hurt to have two more charms on that chain, right? Beside his friend had been very helpful to him with finding Kyoko-chan a present. The chain was pretty and he was sure that the girl would like it. He should get the charms for Yamamoto!

"Waaaa! Look at the time!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed looking at the large clock display 5:59. "We've been out all day! I'm sorry about dragging you around town, Yamamoto."

"Haha, there was no problem Tsuna, I had fun. Did you find everything you needed?" He asked even thought he wasn't exactly sure what Tsuna had been shopping around for. The brunet had always asked him to stay outside when he found something. The only place he been in all day was the sporting goods shop, the café where they had lunch, and the few shops that Tsuna had deemed big enough for him to look around in without knowing what Tsuna was buying. But the brunet never made him wait long when he had to wait outside.

Tsuna frowned when he finally stick his head out from the many bags he carry.

"I've seem to have forgotten to buy the mistletoe!" Tsuna exclaimed before he realized what he had said.

"Mistletoe?" Yamamoto asked in surprised, "What have you been shopping for all day, Tsuna?"

"Well…mainly just presents…" he stated which was partly true, but he had also been shopping around for decorations to please and woos Kyoko. He had brought candles, trimmings, some lighting, among many others items.

"It's seemed that most of the shops are now closing, should we head home?" he sighed looking around. He would just have to do without the mistletoe.

"Oh…"Yamamoto sounded disappointed. Tsuna still haven't given him his present and he still didn't want to leave. "Hmm…do you think we can spend a little more time together?"

Tsuna looked at him in surprised, "Well…" a pause that seems to last forever as Yamamoto fidgeted until Tsuna answered with a defeated smile. He had been making many unreasonable demand of Yamamoto today, giving him a little of his own times in return wasn't that unreasonable.

"I supposed a little while longer wouldn't hurt. But where do you want to go?" He asked looking around to see that the shops were indeed closing early for Christmas Eve.

"The school!" Yamamoto cried pulling Tsuna and his many bags and boxes along.

"Heeeeii!" Tsuna covered his mouth when he realized that he had really squealed, "I can't believe you actually want to come here! Aren't you afraid Hibari-san will come and bite us?"

Yamamoto only laughed. "It'll only be a moment Tsuna." He commented. "I only wanted to get something that I'm sure will make you happy!"

Tsuna eyes widen in surprised. Something that will make him happy; what could it be?

"Here!" Yamamoto cried when they reached their classroom, "A mistletoe!"

"That's right!" Tsuna exclaimed in happiness, he could use that tomorrow! "But is it alright for us to take it?"

"It was put up by the female students from class. I think that even if we didn't take it down, Hibari would have sooner or later." Yamamoto laughed at the image of Hibari knocking down the plant and any couple who might be kissing under it.

"By the way Tsuna, why do you need a mistletoe?" Yamamoto asked as he went over to a desk in order to borrow it chair.

Tsuna stayed silence for a moment as he wonders if he should tell his friend. Yamamoto had been there for him the whole day. The boy deserves to know. Beside Yamamoto was one of his best friends as well as his rain guardian.

"I'm planning to confess my love to Kyoko-chan tomorrow." Tsuna smiled unaware that Yamamoto had stopped moving. "I've asked Reborn to let me leave the party early tomorrow so that I can take Kyoko-chan to this restaurant where I've reserve a room for the two of us. I want to decorate the room myself."

"That's why you asked me out today?" Yamamoto asked in a quiet voice hoping that Tsuna wouldn't answers.

But in such a quiet room at night, his question seems to echo through the air.

"Yeah…I'm sorry that I even have you helped me pick a gift for her." Tsuna chuckled embarrassedly. "I should have just made the choice on my own, but I was hesitate on whether Kyoko might like that necklace or not. Your vote of confident really helped me made the decision. Is there something that you might like in thanks for your help today?"

Tsuna too busy looking at the mistletoe on the door stayed unaware that Yamamoto was no longer smiling.

It had hurt! It was still hurting! He was hurting and yet Tsuna only care about that stupid plant! His fist clenched together in anger for his foolishness. Tsuna didn't care about him! Tsuna was just using him this whole day! How could he have been so dumb as to think that Tsuna had seen him as someone special?

He was just like Tsuna other guardians. No he was even lower than them when he really thinks about it. Tsuna had probably only asked him because the others were all more important to him than an errand boy.

Gokudera was his right hand. Hibari was the strongest. Lambo always played with him. Ryohei made him feel wanted. Mukuro and Chrome seems to share a mental connection with him. Then there was him…an errand boy. That was all he was good for…it hurt!

"Tsuna-kun?" the voice of the last person he wishes to hear ringed from outside their classroom.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna surprised yet excited voice seems to have been the last straw when Yamamoto found his body moving on its own.

Grabbing Tsuna's arm, he pulled the boy away from the slight of Kyoko and into his chest. His face fell down upon the brunet face as his lip pressed against his friend.

Tsuna was surprised, but not as surprised as Yamamoto when he found himself nabbing on Tsuna soft pair of lips. Lips that felt like soft puffy clouds with a roughness like lightning. He didn't care that Tsuna was putting up a resistance as the boy kept his mouth shut.

Yamamoto pushed his way in and found a raging storm as the boy fought the tongue that had entered. It was warm like the sun as he took in the other's deep panting. The few stoke of Tsuna mouth allowed him to taste a moistness that not quiet wet; something like morning mist.

The only thing missing, Yamamoto notes were the rain…or at least it was missing until he felt wetness against his face. It was tears…tears from Tsuna surprisingly red eyes. He allowed himself to let go of the kiss only to find Tsuna pushing him away even farther.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko cried in surprised when Tsuna pushed pass her without looking back. She then turns to Yamamoto with a frown.

"That was mean, Yamamoto-kun! Why did you do something like that? Tsuna really considered you his friend!" She scolded.

"So what?" he growled at her. His anger still hasn't fully dispersed. "Tsuna had been selfish first! I was only getting the reward he promised! I only kissed him because he was standing cluelessly under the mistletoe!"

SLAP! The sound echoed loudly within the room as Yamamoto looked at the girl in shock. Kyoko had slapped him. The girl that was known to be polite, kind, and even forgiving had slapped him.

"Tsuna-kun was crying!" She screamed at him, "Have you ever seen him cry so openly like that?"

He haven't. He known that Tsuna had cried a couple of time when they were in the future, but it was always in the death of night. His voice was always muffled. His tears always hidden, even to Gokudera.

Reborn had caused Tsuna to whines a lot but he never really cries. And yet, here he was making Tsuna cry. What have he done?

"Yamamoto-kun" Kyoko sound a bit confused as she picked up a packet off the floor. "This isn't your is it?" she grumbled, still a bit angry at him for making a friend of her cry.

He looked at the small blue packet nicely wrapped with a pretty orange ribbon and shook his head.

"Huh?" Kyoko gave him a confused look, "But it had your name on it!" She exclaimed.

"My name?" Yamamoto asked taking the packet to see for himself. Indeed, his name was printed on the small half inch card tied to the end of the ribbon. He recognized the handwriting right away; it was Tsuna.

Opening the packet, two color charms fell from the tiny ziplock inside. A white baseball charm and a silver metal bat. Water drops on top of them and Yamamoto quickly realized that those water drops were his tears. Tsuna had care about him!

Everything was his fault! He had jumped to the conclusion that Tsuna had asked him out on a date when the boy had specifically asked him to 'help out'. Tsuna had never said anything about loving him. He only saw him as a friend and he had taken advantage of that friend.

"Yamamoto-kun?" Kyoko didn't know what she should do. Telling him it would be alright would be a lie. Telling him to cheer up would not be helping. Everything she thoughts up only seems to make matter worse. She shouldn't have come to get that stupid present she had forgotten! It might not have been as bad if she wasn't there…

"Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko suddenly got an inspiration, "Go chase after Tsuna-kun!" She screamed shocking the jock from crying as he looked at her like she had just gone crazy!

"You love Tsuna-kun! That was why you kissed him right?" She asked and he found himself nodding. He had discovered his feeling for the brunet a few days ago when Sakura and Miyuki was talking, but it wasn't until today that he really realized that he really was in love with Tsuna.

"Then chase after him and confess your love!" Kyoko ordered.

He didn't have the courage, he realized. "Tsuna…is in love with someone else…" he mumbled.

"I know." Kyoko gave him a gentle smile and he found himself looking at the girl in a new light. Maybe she wasn't as dense and innocent as he first thoughts.

"Tsuna-kun is in love with me, right?" she asked, her smile growing when he looked surprised at how she had figured it out. "I'll tell you now, Yamamoto-kun…I love Tsuna-kun! That's why I don't want to see him cry. I know that telling you to confess to him will be stupid of me since Tsuna could suddenly return your feelings, but I won't give up Tsuna-sun so easily!" She declared.

"Do you dare to join this contest to win Tsuna's heart, Yamamoto-kun? Tsuna have many admirers including Haru and myself! Do you have fate that Tsuna would choose you?"

Yamamoto found himself smirking at the sudden change in attitude to the girl's personality, "I'll make Tsuna fall for me!" he declared at her challenge before dashing out the room and into the snowy Christmas night. A single goal in mind as he searched the night for his precious sky to warmed him into rain again.

He will make Tsuna fall in love with him! He won't lets anyone get in his way! Especially Sasagawa Kyoko, the person with the greatest advantage in this game of love!


End file.
